Names
by ThePoisonwood
Summary: Jim's not so unused to being called names. A 5 & 1 story - the five times Jim minded, and the one time he really didn't. K/S.
1. Chapter 1

**Title**: Names

**Disclaimer**: I wish it was mine, but obviously, it isn't :)  
**Rating**: M, for language and occasional violence  
**Warnings:** Tarsus, f-word  
**Summary:** Jim's not so unused to be called names.  
**Author's Notes**: This is my first time writing anything in _years_ and my first time writing in this fandom. Feedback would be much appreciated! Also, I'm planning on making this into a five and one.

1. When Jim is first getting used to Frank, because even at the age of eight he knows its fucking awkward to be left on planet with this man his Winona married, he doesn't really mind being called "Boy." It's not until Frank smacks him, almost absently, across the cheek, his breath reeking of alcohol and rancidity (and Jim for a moment thinks that the man's brain must be _rotting_ in his head, reminded of the long tweezers he saw at the museum that ancient Egyptians used to pull out the brain from the noise and throat), that Jim starts _loathing_ the name.  
And when he returns from Tarsus, and Winona leaves the planet again, having spent a few weeks staring at Jim with eyes that make him angry and uncomfortable, and Jim is inevitably brought home by a 'concerned' (meddling old batshit) neighbor, or later police-drones, Frank stares at him and says "Boy." Jim doesn't feel guilty because he can't and _won't_ but instead just starts going further and further from home, aided in his late teens with a motorbike that can do 100 easy in an hour.

It's later, when Spock has logic-ed him into accepting an invitation back to Riverside for that fucking shoreleave that Jim spends _weeks_ arranging to align with the holidays of his crew (and the only easy part of that piece of administration maneuvering is that for some reason, most every humanoid or species or _whatever_ that is part of the federation has a major holiday at this time of year), that Jim remembers exactly why he hates being called "Boy."

It's not because he had some pubescent fiction that he was a _man, goddamnit_, because he'd never really had issues confessing to his immaturity. It's because his name is _his_ and when Winona opens the door, and Jim hears Frank asking "Is that the Boy?" Jim thinks he's going to do _something_, that same feeling that he gets when Klingons try to hail him or they get stuck on a 'friendly' planet with inevitably-angry-natives. Spock places two fingers at the back of his neck, and Jim calms himself, unwilling to admit that the _affection reassurance loyalty_ coming through those fingers is playing any role.

"What a curious way to address the Captain. He has been a man for ninety eight point two percent of the time I have been acquainted with him. Is there another stage to Male adulthood that perhaps I am not informed of?" Spock queries, passing by introductions with that frankness of his that would be social inadequacy in just about anyone else. And Jim loves him for that, and resigns himself to the next eight or so hours to be spent in Riverside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title**: Names

**Disclaimer**: I wish it was mine, but obviously, it isn't :)  
**Rating**: M, for language and occasional violence  
**Warnings:** Tarsus, f-word  
**Summary:** Jim's not so unused to be called names.  
**Author's Notes**: I didn't expect to get so many hits! Another piece, because I can't stop thinking about it. Honestly, I think it's sort of funny that I'm writing something like this because I tend to enjoy reading things more on the schmoopy side of life :)) Thank you to all of the readers and reviewers!

2.

When Jim comes back from Tarsus IV, he remembers why he hates Riverside. It's five or six months before he goes back to school, a few of those months spent in a hospital playing 2D chess and eating special cashew butter (and it's not fun when they first give him peanut butter, and then three fucking doctors have to lean over him, poking and analyzing read-outs because it's hard to treat a peanut allergy when the patient is allergic to the anti-histamine and too underweight for just about every other hypo that they can think to jab in him), the last part spent climbing out the window in his room to avoid Winona and her long sighs.

When he first goes back to school, he's unwilling to admit he's nervous. He heard Winona and the guidance counselor downstairs a couple of times, thinking they were being so fucking quiet while Winona pretended to be the super-involved Mother (_"Oh Jim wouldn't like that", "Jim's too headstrong for that," "Jim is the name of my son who I visit about twice every fucking year")_ and the counselor/psychiatrist/mindfuck pretended to know what she is dealing with (_"Trauma patients tend to react negatively to this," "Immersion, in my experience, is the best technique in the face of a …_). He knows that all the faculty probably know is that he was sick, the rest of the information under the HIPPA and Starfleet's respective privacy clauses.

He's not very good at blending in, is what he would say is the first problem. Well, really, what _is_ he supposed to do when some over-stuffed Goliath of a boy is smashing this absolute _kid_ into a locker, grinning like an animal or like _Kodos' soldiers _or like _shit_. Jim spends a moment wondering how old this guy was, he has _fucking stubble for God's sake, _not the peach-fuzz that just about every other boy is trying to cultivate desperately. And Jim, skinny and – sort of short although his height is completely adequate,_ thanks_ – can still pack a punch and remembers that fancy move to pull the building_-_of-a-boy's feet out from under him. The kid, with eyes green and open like one of _his kids_ (and that's not the reason Jim felt so suddenly protective and thought, just for a second, about stomping on the bully's nose) scuttles off, darting back for a moment to get his dropped PADD. And Jim is left with a growing ring of students around him, and isn't terribly cooperative later when the Principal is trying to illicit _why, exactly, would he physically attack a student he _doesn't even know_ on the first day of his return_?

The Principal sends Jim out, pulls in Derek, the fucking Goliath. But the walls are thin and Jim listens as the Principal placates Derek, "Exceptions must be made when he is so clearly lacking a father figure. You have to be the bigger man here, Derek." And Jim is thinking _well _Der_shit_, ek is already the bigger man, has Mr. Tenet _seen him_?

When they are dismissed together, Derek pushes into him in a way that would appear completely casual and friendly if it didn't feel like a fucking bulldozer.

"Hey, Jimmy-boy, what class do you have next?" the boy asks, feigning interest as he scratches at a pimple in his stubble and _shit that's gross_.

Jim doesn't answer, not so stoic as disdainful, and the boy bulls into him again. "Com'n, Jimmy-m'boy, no hard feelings, right?"

Jim doesn't pay much mind to the sniggers he leaves when he takes a sharp turn in a hall, walking into Calculus a few minutes late but with a note. It isn't until the next morning, when _everyone and their fucking inbred cousins_ are calling him Jimmy-boy and Little Orphan Jimmy and any clever combination that their hormone drowned brains can come up with that Jimmy starts hating school.

Reviews much appreciated!


End file.
